


Complicated

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild angst, because. And no, this has no connection to the Avril Lavigne song. It's actually based on t.A.T.u.'s "Loves Me Not"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Mild angst, because. And no, this has no connection to the Avril Lavigne song. It's actually based on t.A.T.u.'s "Loves Me Not"

Love is extremely complicated.

Brian was in denial about that fact for a lot of years. After all, there were only so many people (two, to be exact) he was in love with, and only one at a time, right? Oh, and they were all girls.

Samantha and Leighanne. Those were the only two: his ex-girlfriend and his wife.

He never expected to add his best friend into the mix – his very male best friend. There was just something about Nick that got Brian's heart fluttering and his palms sweating.

But he kept his cool around the other man. "Hey Nick, ready to tour again?" he smiled.

Nick laughed and put a baseball cap on his head. "Of course, always. I miss touring when we aren't doing it."

Brian wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders and walked onto the bus with him. He was glad it started moving when his heart started pounding, so Nick didn't have to hear it.

"How are Leighanne and Baylee?" Nick smiled, trying to make small talk, "Everything okay in Littrell Land?"

Brian had to chuckle. "Yeah, yeah everything's great. They're both sleeping on my bus right now though."

"Oh," Nick had to laugh, "That's why you're here."

"Yeah, to give them some peace and quiet," Brian was only telling half the truth, "Leigh said she'd give me a call when they woke up."

"Wanna play some games then?" Nick fired up the Playstation 2, "Give you a chance to kick my ass at Tekken."

Brian laughed, "I don't need to be given a chance." He sat beside Nick, catching the scent of his cologne. He had to shift. Nick smelled really, really good. He leaned back and focused on the game. That was a way to let go of his energy.

Nick still managed to win. "What was that about not needing to be given a chance?" he laughed and slid the controller across the floor, then leaning back, his shirt riding up his body, exposing his stomach and chest.

Man was Brian relieved to hear his phone ring and see "Leighanne" on the caller ID. "Hey man, next stop I gotta go. My family's up."

"Of course, of course," Nick smiled, "Go ahead."

Brian laid in his bunk that night and sighed. Man was love ever complicated.


End file.
